Jaden Purpnil
Jaden Purpnil, also known as De-Spacer is a villain, and the wielder of the Parasitrix as well as the main character in The De-Spacer . Appearance Jaden at first had the appearance of a normal human kid, with shaggy brown hair and eyes, but after obtaining the Parasitrix, the device starts slowly changing his appearance giving an odd,and strange look. 11 years old Jaden At the age of 11 Jaden wears a black shirt, blue pants, and white shoes with black stripes. His eyes and hair are brown. The Parasitrix is on his right wrist, with a few purple stripes coming our of it. 16 years old Jaden The 16 years old Jaden's hair and left eye are now purple, and the lines that come out the Parasitrix are now all over his right arm, his chest, the right side of his nect and face. His clothes however haven't changed to much. He still wears a black shirt, but now it has purple on it. His pants are light gray. He also wears black shoes with some white on the top.The Parasitrix is now covered by a black fingerless glove. 17 years old Jaden Jaden's looks exactly like when he was 16, but now he wears a new shirt with the same colors. His pants now are bluish grey. Jaden is also often seen wearing gloves, clothes with long sleeves, hoods, hats, and dark sunglasses to hide his strange look. Sometime when battling Jaden's right eye turns black with a purple ring in it. This allows him to scane the area around him and make the perfect strategy. Personality In the past Jaden is shown to hate everyone and everything, and wanting to destroy everyone that has underestimated, or bulied him. This is exactly what he does after finding the Parasitrix. He even enjoys hearing the screams of his dying parents when he sets their house on fire with his powers, and leaves the place with a satisfied smile. Jaden enjoys destruction. He almost never trusts anyone, and finds everyone as an enemy, which lead to him being attacked not only by heroes, but also by most of the other villains. The only person Jaden trust at that time was Kevin in who the boy saw himself. Which leads to him being suprised when he gets betrayed by his friend. Jaden belives that his fate is to gain the ultimate power, and rule the world. However after meeting people like Kevin and Vilgax who are laso searching Ultimate Power, and Ruling the Galaxy the young boy came to the conclusion that power is the thing that creates monsters, and that the ones who want all of it, are hopeless, foolish and have no real goal in their life. Jaden starts avoiding, and hating power. He even tries to save his own enemies from it, by telling them that no matter the reason why someone wants power, in the end everything left from them will be a monster, like him. Outside of this Jaden doesn't show to care about anything else, even his own life. He also sometimes tells others that the thing he wants the most is to die from the hand of a real hero. Jaden finds most of the things around him boring and tries to ignore the world as much as possible. When battling, his bored face gets replaced by a mad smile. He enjoys playing with his enemies and insulting them about how weak they are as much as possible before finally killing them. This way of battling makes most of them beliving that he is underestimating them to much, but in reality he acts like this because he already has predicted what they could do, and can't be suprised. Because of this Jaden alway uses as much power to defeat them as needed - no more, no less. Jaden even enters fights without thinking if someone tell him that he is going to get money for doing so. Jaden has the habit to say his thoughts on loud. He normaly does this only while he is alone in order to simulate something like a communication, but he sometimes does it and when with people without realizing it at first. Powers and Abilities Jaden's main power is the Parasitrix, an Omnitrix inside his right arm, that allows him to transform it into that of other species, and gain most of their powers, along with a few of their weaknesses. Because the Omnitrix transforms only his arm, Jaden needed to learn how to fight by himself, which makes him a pretty hard opponent even when powerless. He is also very smart. Even the biggest brains in the universe had their plans figured out witout much of a trouble. The Parasitrix can also scan in a distance of a mile, creating an always updated map of the surroundings inside Jaden's head, and alerts him when there is a treat nearby, giving him always the advantage of a surprise attack, when the enemy don't expected it. Weaknesses Because the Parasitrix transforms only his right arm, the other part of his body can be harmed by anything that could harm an human. His arm also has the same weaknesses as the species it comes from. If the Parasitrix get hacked or time out, this will also affect Jaden's body. History Background TBA Present TBS Gallery Battle Jaden.png|Jaden in his battle mode Jaden's arm.png|Jaden using his arm Jaden 16.png|Jaden at the age of 16 Jaden Hoodie.png|Jaden with his hoodie Trivia * Jaden was originally going to have white hair, but it changed to purple in order to match the Parasitrix. ** It was also changed because there is already existing a white haired omnitrix wielding villain. * Jaden's favorite drink is cola. And his favorite color is purple. * Jaden could be called the Azmuth of the villains, as he is always planing ten steps ahead of his enemies. * Jaden has a scar from a bullet on the side of his stomach. ** He got this scar when he was only 11, and almost died because of it. * Jaden started calling himself De-Spacer because of something he was told in the past. * Because the Parasitrix is attached to Jaden's body it affects his life span. ** It's unknown if this will make his life longer or shorter. * Jaden's clothes are going to change a lot of times during the series. * As revealed in Bye Bye Forever, Jaden has a driving license and perfect driving skills, but doesn't have a car, because he doesn't want to buy a new one very time it gets blown up like in Moto's case. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains